King Cold
King Cold is a villain in the Dragon Ball Z series, and the father of both Frieza and Cooler. Appearance and Personality King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe, and his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form. He is well muscled and his skin is darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape.The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue (though it sometimes appears dark teal in the anime), along with his horns that have lines on it. Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform, it is unknown if King Cold has the ability to change shape as well. King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Like his son Frieza, he displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to get Future Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza, although this could have been a lie as he believed that fighting Trunks was not to his advantage (at least as long as he was in possession of his sword). History In the anime Dragonball Z and Dragonball Z Kai, King Cold is the father of Frieza and Cooler. He stands much taller than Frieza, and is also believed to be more powerful. Frieza Saga While King Cold does not appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides his "loving parents". Arriving on Earth Sometime after Frieza's defeat at the Super Saiyan's hands, King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Planet Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making Fisshi, one of his soldiers, fall in space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Cold's scientists discover Frieza's battered remains and manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, a mysterious youth shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, the youth transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers the youth the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The boy unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. (Cold only begs for his life in the anime while the first blast kills Cold immediately in the manga). His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. Great Saiyaman Saga Since his death, King Cold has appeared in several episodes, generally those involving Hell. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, King Cold, Frieza, Cell, and most of the members of the Ginyu Force: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo were terrorizing ogres in search of a way out, however Goku and Pikkon came to stop them. After easily defeating Cell, Pikkon elbowed King Cold in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. He was then locked up in a cell with Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu Force. Kid Buu Saga In the Kid Buu Saga, King Cold appeared alongside a large number of ogres and dead villains, watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. Other Appearances ''Dragon Ball GT'' King Cold makes a brief cameo when most of the villains from the Dragon Ball series escape from Hell. It's likely he was killed off and was sent back to Hell. Powers and Abilities Likely nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball series, King Cold can fly, generate Ki blasts, and has superhuman strength, he also has sword skills - his signature move being the Dirty Slash. Video games have shown King Cold to be able to use the Death Cannon and also the Death Beam. King Cold has been stated to be stronger than both Frieza and Cooler, though the Daizenshuu states he is "somewhat inferior to Frieza", likely due to him only being in second form. Forms First form While the form has never appeared in any media, since King Cold is in his second form he must have a first form. Second form The primary form of King Cold, which he uses throughout all of his appearances. Third form The third form of Cold, he has never used it. True form The form has never appeared in any media, though it has to exist since it is his true form. Trivia *Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha-Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Social Darwinists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Cowards Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Dictator Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Old Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Traitor Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Partners in Crime Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Bullies